Duty
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y es acerca de Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿Por qué se unió al bando oscuro?¿Bellatrix lo amo? Pasen y lean.!


Aqui les traigo mi respuesta al reto: Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Es acerca de Rodolphus y como cambió al casarse con Bellatrix y unirse a Lord Voldemort. Espero lo disfruten.!

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje de los que leen aqui me pertenece, recuerden.! Todo lo tenemos gracias a la Magnifica J.K Rowling.

* * *

_"Para quienes ambicionan el poder no existe una vía media entre la cumbre y el precipicio"_

_ -Tácito._

* * *

_**Duty.**  
_

La crianza de una persona determina su comportamiento de adulto y viniendo del tipo de familia de la que procedía, Rodolphus era, por mucho, un hombre altivo. Desde muy joven el orgullo y su apellido, fueron los agentes conductores de todas y cada una de las cosas que llegara a hacer en su vida. Siempre había recibido lo mejor y no esperaría nada menos, por eso termino casado con Bellatrix Black una bruja igual de importante e imperiosa que él. Su matrimonio lo convirtió en uno de los magos que logro acercarse al Señor Tenebroso, aunque nunca fue suficiente, nunca consiguió lo que quiso.

Si bien su matrimonio era bastante provechoso y su esposa, Bellatrix, era muy deseable, Rodolphus nunca se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo con la relación. Ella era una mujer sumamente poderosa y dominante, por lo que al estar cerca de ella se sentía… sofocado, además, para su propio orgullo era terrible el darse cuenta de que la mujer con la que estaba casado estaba mas interesada en su señor que en su propio marido, ese no se suponía que fuera el matrimonio prometido.

Principalmente por eso tomó la decisión de ser un mortífago, debía demostrarle a ella y a todos los demás quien era el verdadero Rodolphus Lestrange. Quizás no lograría ser igual al Señor Tenebroso, pero si podía ser allegado a él, podría ser el mejor mortífago y todos lo respetarían por ello, incluso su insulso hermano, Rabastan. De él había recibido mas burlas que nadie debido a los desprecios de su mujer, de él que creía que era intocable.

Luego de un tiempo junto a los mortífagos si, subió escalón por escalón, pero el respeto de Bellatrix nunca lo consiguió, por el contrario, empezó a darle igual lo que la Black llegara a pensar. Rodolphus cambió, su conducta se volvió mucho mas violenta e incluso se podía llegar a ver en su mirada destellos de locura, lo que hacia ya no era por demostrarle nada a nadie, su sed de poder había aumentado con el tiempo y era lo que lo mas le importaba.

Asesinó y torturó cuanto quiso, disfrutaba el humillar a las personas y el cazar muggles se había convertido en una especie de deporte para él. Pero de un momento a otro todo cambio, su señor desapareció y todo se convirtió en un caos, los mortífagos caían y la única "salvación" era encontrar de nuevo a su amo. Bellatrix tuvo una idea en ese entonces, los Longbottoms, ellos eran de los mas reconocidos aurores y seguro sabían donde encontrar al Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

-¡Tu lo sabes!- Gritó de nuevo Bellatrix antes de lanzar de nuevo la maldición cruciatus sobre Alice Longbottom; la buena puntería de la mortífaga no falló ni una vez y la maldición siempre cayó directamente en el pecho de la mujer, causando que esta diera agudas gritos de dolor. Frente a su torturada esposa, Frank Longbottom intentaba soltarse del agarre de Rodolphus y Rabastan.

-Tú serás el siguiente- le avisó Rodolphus con una sonrisita en los labios. Al parecer Bellatrix lo escuchó, tomó por el cabello a Alice y la arrastró hasta una esquina, Rabastan soltó a Frank y decidió vigilar a la mujer mientras Bella le hacia una seña y su esposo puso al auror frente a ella.

-Dime donde esta el Señor Tenebroso- Frank no apartaba la mirada de su esposa, no contestaría nada, de cualquier manera no sabia donde podría estar el Innombrable así que de nada serviría. La mortífaga se molestó al no recibir respuesta y por primera vez aquel día, le lanzó la maldición al hombre. Frank apretó los ojos intentando no gritar pero luego de unos segundos no pudo seguir aguantando, Bellatrix se detuvo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en alguna manera de sacarles la "verdad".

-Déjame intentarlo- le dijo Rodolphus con cierta emoción en la voz, su mujer se le quedó viendo y de pronto ella también sonrió.

-Los dos lo haremos- Sus rostros se volvieron hacia el auror y de pronto levantaron sus varitas para lanzar la maldición cruciatus al mismo tiempo. Frank Longbottom comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo sin dejar de gritar, aquel era un dolor que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir.

-Basta… basta…- murmuraba Alice llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos, era la primera vez que se sentía tan asustada, de pronto levantó el rostro y vio como su esposo se retorcía en el suelo y la valentía surgió en ella, debía ayudarlo, protegerlo así fuera con su vida. Buscó fuerzas, se levantó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Bellatrix, Rabastan la atrapó con rapidez y la lanzó contra la pared, haciendo que cayera cerca de Frank. Se arrastró hasta donde él estaba, debido a lo que había hecho, los tres mortífagos los observaban mientras decidían que hacer con ellos así que la tortura había parado.

-Cariño…- susurró al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Frank forzó una sonrisa para mostrarle que no debía tener miedo.

-Estamos bien…- Alice también sonrió, mas alentada, seguro todo acabaría pronto.

-Si no nos dicen donde esta, los mataremos de dolor- Les advirtió Bellatrix, Alice se sentó y la vio con rabia, Frank le apretó la mano.

-No sabemos nada...- murmuró viendo a su esposo -Y si lo supiéramos tampoco te lo diríamos!- le gritó mientras levantaba el rostro y la veía desafiante.

-Tu lo has querido- Rodolphus no pudo evitarlo al escucharla al hablar, levantó su varita y soltó la maldición contra ella, jamás había disfrutado tanto de los gritos de alguna de sus victimas y lo mejor llegó cuando Bellatrix y su hermano se unieron a él.

* * *

Luego de aquello a Rodolphus no le molesto el ir a Azkaban, sabia perfectamente que un día su amo volvería y cuando lo hiciera, él sería recompensado por sus servicios y recibiría todo lo que quisiera. Y así fue, al volver el Señor Tenebroso los sacó de Azkaban y todos volvieron a su servicio, siempre fieles, hasta el último momento.

Porque si, Rodolphus Lestrange logró todo lo que quiso y más. Murió como todo sangre pura debía hacerlo, lleno de poder y honor, protegiendo lo que los de su clase creían. Mientras él vivió batalló contra los asquerosos impuros que querían invadir su mundo, apoyó a su señor sin importar a quien se llevara por delante y en todo momento en su cabeza solo rodo una palabra. Honor.


End file.
